


An Interesting Evening

by mjduncan



Series: Control [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, F/F, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bo and Lauren go out on their own? Set after 1x06 and before 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Note: This is an old fic of mine that I'm just bringing over to this site.

The alley around them was dark, hiding any number or possible threats, and Bo kept a wary eye out as she guided Lauren down the rain-slicked street toward the Dal. It had been two days since they had successfully broken into the lab responsible for the virus that sickened Kenzi and the old Aswang woman and they were headed out for a drink to celebrate their triumph. She held the front door to the pub open, graciously allowing Lauren to enter first before she followed the blonde inside the crowded pub. A quick scan of the darkened room showed that there weren’t any open seats at the bar, and that the majority of the tables were also taken. She looked left and noticed the couch off in the side room that Trick always let them use and nodded. She leaned in and placed a protective hand at the small of Lauren’s back as she murmured, “Why don’t you go grab that empty couch over there and I’ll go get us some drinks.

Lauren turned to look back at the succubus and smiled. “Of course.”

“Good.” Bo nodded and smiled at the blonde. “What would you like?”

“Surprise me,” Lauren replied, in her best ‘after hours Lauren’ tone of voice, as she made her way through the throng to the vacant couch in the side room. She dropped her purse onto the coffee table in front of the sofa and shrugged her arms out of her leather jacket which she tossed onto the arm of the couch. She let herself fall back onto the sofa and looked around the crowded pub as she waited for Bo to return with their drinks, her keen gaze noticing that the bar was full of the usual mix of Fae; some light, some dark, the majority of them known to her from either conversations here at the pub or from visits to her lab. She nodded hello to werewolf she’d treated a few weeks ago for a particularly vicious case of ringworm that had been centered around his groin and watched, amused, as he returned her greeting with a tight smile that resembled more of a grimace before turning his back to her.

She watched Bo turn away from the bar with a laugh and couldn’t help but stare as the brunette wove her way through the crowd with a preternatural grace that corroborated her Fae heritage. She smiled and leaned back further into the couch as Bo drew closer, hooking her right foot under her left leg as she reached out and took the bottle the succubus was offering her.

“I decided to go with a couple beers,” Bo explained with a smile as she dropped down onto the couch beside the blonde. “So you don’t end up on the wrong end of a drunken succubus booty call,” she winked conspiratorially, enjoying the embarrassed flush that crept up Lauren’s neck as her own words came back at her. “Is that okay?”

Lauren coughed lightly and smiled. “Perfect.” And, really, it was. Anything would be fine with her tonight, she was finally out with Bo. Just the two of them. No snarky sidekick, no jealous, territorial pup doing everything short of peeing on the succubus to mark his territory… it was perfect.

“Perfect,” Bo repeated, smiling easily in response as she lifted her bottle to tap it against Lauren’s.   “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Lauren laughed lightly, doing her best to appear cool and, dare she say, suave, as she took a small sip from her drink. 

Bo smiled and took a small drink as she leaned back into the corner of the couch opposite the blonde, tucking her left foot under her right leg in a mirror-image of Lauren’s position as she really looked at her. The doctor was almost just too adorable for words when she was trying to turn down the geek factor.  “Thanks for agreeing to come out with me.”

“Of course,” Lauren murmured with a shy smile. “We have a lot to celebrate.”

And they did have a lot to celebrate. They’d not only tracked down the source of the mysterious illness, but also killed the Basilisk that was the source of it; effectively saving an untold number of Fae from a slow, painful death. Of course, what Lauren was most interested in celebrating had nothing to do with the Basilisk and everything to do with the fact that Bo had fed off the security guard at the lab without killing him. 

“We do,” Bo agreed.  

Lauren nodded and leaned back into the couch, her right hand wrapping around the back of her neck and massaging the column thoughtlessly as she studied the woman before her. She found the succubus absolutely fascinating as a clinical subject because Bo was, for all intensive purposes, a walking, talking study of two diametrically opposed worlds and moral standards. Of course, the woman in her couldn’t help but appreciate the absolute beauty that this dichotomous puzzle was contained in, either. Bo fascinated her on every level, and the more time she spent with the succubus the more she wanted to know everything about her.  

“What?” Bo asked, a small, embarrassed half-smile lifting the left side of her lips as she tried to not physically squirm under the doctor’s gaze.

Lauren shook her head and offered a shy smile. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

The succubus nodded and took a small sip of her beer, her eyes darting around the pub as she drank. “About what?”

 _Oh, the answers I **could** give to that question. _ Lauren blushed and looked down at her lap for a moment before looking back up at Bo. “You, actually.”

Bo laughed softly. “What about me?” she asked, genuinely curious as to what Lauren was thinking.

Embarrassed, Lauren just shrugged and bobbed her head from side to side as she considered how to respond. Finally, her embarrassment go the better of her and she tried to brush it off with a simple, “Nothing. Never mind.”

Bo smiled and leaned forward to stare intently into Lauren’s shy, flittering gaze. “Please?” she murmured, batting her lashes playfully.

Though she knew she shouldn’t, Lauren couldn’t resist meeting the succubus’ gaze and she huffed a quiet laugh. There was no way she could ever resist Bo, especially when she was looking at her like that. “That’s cheating, you know,” she grumbled.

“I know,” Bo assured her, hiking a brow playfully.

Lauren shifted slightly in her seat and tugged the open collar of her oxford shirt closed that little bit tighter, as if she were trying to cover her naked desire, as if clothing could shield her from the succubus’ knowing gaze. “Do you know how intimidating it is to be sitting here with you, knowing that you can read me the way you can?”

It was a genuine question, Bo knew, and she bit her lip as she nodded slowly. The din of the pub surrounding them disappeared as she focused the entirety of her attention on the woman sitting beside her. “I’m sorry, if I could turn it off…”

“You would. I know,” Lauren assured her. “Sorry. It’s just…” Her voice trailed off as she rolled her eyes skyward in search of the right words to describe what she was feeling and she grew more and more frustrated with herself as second after second slipped by.  She wasn’t used to being unable to formulate coherent words to express her thoughts. “Ugh.”

Bo watched Lauren’s desire flare and then dampen, almost as if the doctor was forcing herself to calm down, forcing herself into her Fae mask that she wore as a shield to hide each and every one of her fragile, human emotions. And she hated that Lauren felt she needed to do it. Hated that she was the reason Lauren felt she needed to do it. As her companion continued to gaze skyward in search of words, she leaned forward and rested her hand on Lauren’s forearm. “Shh,” she soothed, her powers slipping out through her fingertips to caress the blonde’s skin.

“God,” Lauren murmured as the warm, phantom caress slid up her arm. “How do you do that?” she asked almost breathlessly as that gentle, ghost of a touch slid over her shoulder to settle in her chest and slow her racing heart.

Bo shrugged. “I just can,” she offered. “It’s part of the succubus charm… or curse, whatever. I can make my prey-” she scowled as she likened herself to a hunter, “-enjoy what I do to them. I can make them want to do whatever I want them to do.”

This got Lauren’s attention, the eternally curious researcher in her was intrigued by the notion that Bo could make somebody do whatever she wished. “No matter how far outside of their comfort area that thing was?” she asked. “No matter how out of character it would be for them?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bo chuckled darkly. She’d heard stories from Dyson that there were some of her kind that took great pleasure in playing with their food, so to speak, but she  was determined to never become one of them.

“Show me,” Lauren murmured, the request slipping over her tongue before she could reign it in.

Bo bit her lip and studied Lauren carefully. “You want me to use my powers on you?”

“Yes.” Lauren nodded. “I’m very intrigued with the power of compulsion that succubi possess. Last time I… experienced it, in my lab, that first day we met,” she explained, “I wasn’t prepared. I’m curious if knowing it was coming would allow me to fight it better.”

“You know what they said about curiosity,” Bo drawled as she gauged the blonde’s seriousness. As far as she could tell, Lauren was as serious as a heart attack and the idea that the doctor trusted her so much was as frightening as it was wonderful.

“Yeah,” Lauren nodded, a small, playful smile tweaking her lips. “I’ve concluded through years of diligent research that Curiosity was actually the name of a rather large, very angry Doberman; so that doesn’t really apply here, does it?”

Bo laughed loudly. She hadn’t been expecting that response from the doctor. “Doberman, huh?”

“Please?” Lauren whispered, tilting her chin down so she was looking up at the brunette through her eyelashes.

Bo groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head in disbelief. “You know that’s cheating, right?”

“Yes,” Lauren whispered, smiling.

Bo drew in a deep breath and held it in her chest as she pondered their situation. She was loathe at this point to not give Lauren what she desired, but at the same time… she wasn’t entirely sure about compelling the woman either. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Lauren nodded and held her hand out, palm up, for the brunette. “Test drive?”

Bo rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she sighed as she took hold of the proffered hand. “Just please, please remember you asked for this.”

There was an exasperated, almost pleading edge to Bo’s tone and Lauren offered her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I trust you.”

“I know you do,” Bo murmured as she let a small flow of power run from her hand to Lauren’s. She kept the transfer low, enough to be felt but not enough to really do anything and she could tell from the look in Lauren’s eyes that the blonde was not impressed.

“Is that all you got?” Lauren teased.

Bo rolled her eyes and turned up the juice. If Lauren wanted to experience a full hit of succubus power, who was she to deny her? At least this way the curious woman was relatively safe. “Better?” she asked as she searched for something to compel Lauren to do that would be far enough out of character for her to prove that she couldn’t resist, and was at the same time tame enough that any embarrassment suffered would be marginal.

 _Oh, yes._ Lauren licked her lips and nodded. The warm, soothing heat coursing through her body was a weaker, less potent but just as wonderful feeling as the white heat that would build low in her belly as she grew closer and closer to orgasm. “Wow,” she murmured, squirming slightly in her seat as her body physically responded to the succubus’ powers.

Bo smiled. “Tell me what you thought the first time you saw me,” she commanded, her voice low and smooth as silk.

Lauren shivered, sucking her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes fluttered closed at the sensations pulsing through her. “I wanted you,” she murmured. “I absolutely wanted you.”

 _Interesting_ , Bo thought. “Why?”

Lauren offered a small shrug. “I don’t know, exactly. God, you’re just… charming, and beautiful, and your body…” her voice trailed off in a low moan. “Exquisite. Flawless. It was so hard to try and be professional when you were standing there naked and all I wanted to do was map every inch of your body with my hands, my lips… my tongue.”

It was Bo who shivered this time. Lauren’s low, husky voice describing things the blonde wanted to do to her was the most arousing thing she’d ever experienced. She knew she’d regret this later, knew that Lauren would be mortified and quite possibly angry, but she couldn’t help herself, she had to know more. “Do you fantasize about being with me?”

A soft gasp tumbled over Lauren’s lips as another pulse of energy rolled through her. “Yes.”

 _Oh. Fuck. Me._  “What’s your favorite fantasy?” she asked, her voice rough.

Lauren smiled. “Nuh-uh.” She shook her head. “Not telling you that.”

Needing to know and absolutely hating herself for doing it, Bo nevertheless pulsed her again. “Tell me one of your fantasies about me.”

Lauren’s eyes took on a slightly glazed look as she stared at their joined hands. “We’re in bed… your bed,” she started. “You’re hovering above me, kissing me softly. You’re straddling my thigh and pressing yourself tight against me, rocking into me as we kiss and it’s driving me insane, absolutely insane because you feel so good. My hands are in your hair, holding you to me as we kiss, long and slow and deep, and you’re holding yourself on one arm and playing with one of my breasts with your other hand. Squeezing, kneading, massaging me. Pinching, rolling, tweaking, and soothing my nipple as we move against each other.”

Bo moaned softly. “What else?” she asked, this time her voice so low it was barely louder than a breath.

“Just when I think I can’t take it any longer you pull back and smile before you begin kissing your way over my chin and down my throat. Soft, barely there kisses interspersed with hot, wet, heavy kisses that leave me gasping and moaning for more. And then, before I know it, you’re at my breasts and you take a nipple into your mouth and suck against it gently, so gently, loving it with your lips, lashing it lightly with your tongue while you use your hand to deliver similar sensations to my other breast, switching sides and methods after a while so that you are able to love each one with your mouth.”

“Then what?” Bo rasped, pulsing Lauren again so she could hear the rest of it.

“Then you lick your way down my stomach as you settle between my legs,” Lauren husked. She might be unable to stop herself from sharing this story, but just thinking about it was affecting her intimately. “God, you look so good there, I think I could come just from the sight of it. You smile at me, holding my eyes as you lower your mouth to run your tongue through me. Your hands slide under me to grab my ass and lift me up to your lips as you begin to thoroughly make love to me with your mouth, lips, and tongue. Licking, sucking, stroking me slowly. Light, feather soft flicks against my clit and broad, heavy licks through my folds. It’s so, so good, and I’m writhing under you because it’s both too much and not enough at the same time, and then, just when I think I can’t take it anymore, you plunge your tongue deep inside me. As deep as you can inside me as your hands lift my hips higher and my legs fall open wider to accommodate you. You fuck me with your tongue, slowly, steadily, somehow just knowing the rhythm that will bring me to orgasm and then I’m coming undone around you.  Gasping, moaning, clenching, screaming, as wave after wave rolls through me.”

“Holy fuck,” Bo gasped.

Lauren nods, her chest heaving slightly as a result of her arousal, but doesn’t speak. Bo hadn’t told her to.

Bo was silent for the space of a handful of heartbeats as she tried to calm her racing heart – not to mention her libido. “I’m backing off now,” she murmured, sliding her hand off of Lauren’s slowly, letting her fingertips glide sensually over the blonde’s upturned palm. A small gasp of disappointment, of loss, spilled from her lips and was echoed by Lauren as their hands finally separated.

“My god,” Lauren murmured, a furious blush climbing up her throat and setting her cheeks aflame with her mortification. “I can’t believe you asked me that!”

Bo licked her lips and stared, wide eyed, at the blonde. She knew she should apologize, knew it was the polite thing to do since she’d just compelled Lauren into sharing what the blonde probably considered her deepest, darkest secret, but what she really wanted to do was take the doctor back to her place and do exactly what was just described to her. Because of this, the most she was able to offer the mortified blonde was a half-assed, “Sorry,” that came out cracked and at a higher pitch than normal.

Lauren just hid her face in her hands and shook her head slowly from side to side. “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,” she muttered under her breath, each utterance spewed at the apex of each swing of her head.

Bo felt her heart break a little for Lauren and knew she had to do something to try and make the other woman feel better. “Do you want to go?” she offered, her voice rough with her own barely suppressed desire.

Lauren looked up and nodded. “I think I’d like to get out of here now, yes.”

“Okay,” Bo murmured obligingly as she pushed up off of the couch and extended a hand to assist Lauren up as well. “Let’s go.”

Lauren looked at the hand offered to her and then up at the frowning, obviously unsure succubus it belonged to. She was still embarrassed about what she’d shared, but she knew that she had practically goaded Bo into doing it so it really was her own fault. Really, she rationalized as she offered the brunette a tight smile and allowed Bo to help her to her feet, it could have been much, much worse. She could have been made to strip or do something equally embarrassing that the entire bar would have witnessed. At least this way her embarrassment was restricted to her knowing that Bo now knew that she’d fantasized about them together.

They made their way out of the bar in silence, her hand once again hovering protectively above the small of the blonde’s back as they moved through the crowd. The wet, slightly dank air of the alley was a welcome breath of fresh air for the both of them as it served to wash away some of Lauren’s embarrassment and it helped clear the blonde’s scent from Bo’s heightened senses. Bo held the back passenger door of the cab that stopped for them open for Lauren to enter first, and the first thing she noticed was that their driver was human. There was a decidedly large part of her that was thankful for that fact. She climbed in after Lauren and shut the door with a resounding thud as the blonde rattled off her address, and they sat side by side in silence for the brief duration of the drive out to Lauren’s house, each of them lost to their thoughts as they stared out night darkened windows.

When they reached their destination Bo quickly paid the cabbie as Lauren slid out of the back of the car. She followed suit once the fare was settled and sent him on his way without a backward glance as she moved to follow Lauren up to the front door. She watched the other woman intently as she made her way slowly up the walk. Lauren was standing on the front step under the dim, yellow glow of the porch lamp, with her head down, her silky blonde hair cascading over her shoulders to hide her face as she dug in her purse for her keys. Bo thought she’d never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

“Yes,” Lauren let out a soft sigh of relief when she found them at the bottom of the bag and pulled them out.

“So… um,” Bo started awkwardly as she climbed up onto the porch beside the blonde. She really didn’t know what to say. To call the situation between them awkward would be a colossal understatement. “I am sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lauren brushed her off with a small wave and a shrug. “I’m fine. Really, I asked you to do it. Are you okay?”

Bo frowned. “Me?”

Lauren nodded slowly. She was mildly concerned that, now that Bo knew the full extent of her attraction, the succubus wouldn’t want to see her anymore.

“I’m fine.” Bo smiled. “Really. That was… wow.”

Lauren blushed and looked down at her feet as she asked softly, “So, you’re okay with me? We’re okay?”

“Of course,” Bo assured her gently.

Lauren looked up and smiled shyly. “Really?”

“Really,” Bo chuckled softly, pausing for a moment to gauge her control before she stepped closer to Lauren. “I feel the same things you do,” she murmured as she reached out to tuck a finger under the doctor’s chin and lift it so she could see into her eyes. “I think about being with you like you described.”  _And in other, less pure, positions as well, but I’ve definitely thought of making love to you_ , she thought. “I just don’t trust myself enough to put you in a position like that yet.”

“I trust you,” Lauren whispered softly.

“I know.” Bo nodded, slipping her hand from under Lauren’s chin to cradle her cheek tenderly. “I know you do. But I need to trust me that much before we do anything more than this.”

“Talk?” Lauren frowned, her brow furrowing in the most adorable way. She didn’t understand why Bo would need more self control just to talk to her.

Bo shook her head. “No,” she murmured as she leaned in closer. “This,” she whispered softly, her breath dancing over Lauren’s slightly parted lips before she captured them with her own in a slow, sweet, tender kiss.

Lauren whimpered softly at the first brush of Bo’s lips and hesitated for only a moment before she returned the brunette’s caress. The kiss was what all first kisses should be. Languorous and warm and absolutely electric. Her heart took flight in her chest to hover somewhere in the vicinity of her throat when she felt Bo’s tongue dancing along her lower lip and she eagerly opened her mouth and invited the succubus inside. At the first electric brush of Bo’s tongue against her own she lost all rational thought and reached out to take hold of Bo’s jacket. She pulled the brunette in closer as they kissed so that they ended up standing breast to breast with each other on her small front porch.

Bo knew she should stop this now, while she was able, but for the life of her she couldn’t find the power to do it. Which was somewhat ironical considering the power that was roiling in her body desperately searching for a way out to feed. When the pull became too much, when the threat of her control blowing up in her face became imminent, she used her soft, tender hold on Lauren’s cheek to help her separate their mouths as she stepped back.

A soft whimper escaped Lauren when she felt the succubus pull away and she leaned forward blindly, hoping to reclaim her lips. “Bo.”

“I know,” Bo nodded as she backed away, her control slipping dangerously with every ragged breath she drew as the scent, the taste, the overwhelming entirety of Lauren bombarded her. She felt like electricity was zinging through her veins and for the first time in her life she felt alive. Well and truly alive. She had to get that control Lauren was so convinced she could attain, because now that she’d felt those lips, tasted their sweet essence, there was no way she’d ever be able to not come back for more. “I’m sorry,” she muttered as she backed away, holding the blonde’s gaze captive and telling her with her eyes that she really wanted to stay but couldn’t.

Realization slipped through the fog of lust clouding Lauren’s brain and she bit her lip as she nodded, letting her own eyes show that she understood and that she’d wait for her to be ready. “I understand.”

Bo tilted her head in a silent show of thanks. “I’ll wait for you to get inside safely.”

The blonde smiled at Bo’s surprising nod to chivalry, secretly pleased that she harbored such old fashioned tendencies, and quickly unlocked the deadbolt to her front door and pushed it open. She turned away from the door to find Bo standing in the middle of the walk, shifting her weight from side to side and giving off an air of barely controlled ferocity. “Thank you,” she called out as she backed through the open door. “For an… interesting evening.”

Bo had the grace to look mildly abashed before she offered the blonde her most charming smile. “The pleasure was all mine, believe me. Goodnight, Lauren,” she replied, the smile on her face growing even wider as the door closed between them.  “Sweet dreams,” she whispered into the night, stealing a final look at the blonde’s front door that was still bathed in a warm, welcoming glow, before she turned on her heel and made for home.

 


End file.
